Talk:Yuuko Nishigori/@comment-119.235.68.254-20170105014059/@comment-119.235.81.105-20170105043531
Ok I'm back from my driving lessons, now where was I...Yuuko is Not Yuuri's Crush this is a post on tumblr I just happened to read and it really convinced me (btw I have really good memory so I remembered this post) - This person has some very good points and I want to add on to it, I don't know why in episode 1 people think that Yuuri was going to confess to Yuuko, he was gonna tell her something yes and then the three Triplets popped up, after they did then Yuuko said - My girls...THEY'RE A LOT BIGGER THAN THE LAST TIME YOU SAW THEM RIGHT? AND YUURI'S LIKE: YEAH then how can people say that Yuuri knowing she was a mother of three and married to one of his close childhood friends, would actually be trying to confess at that scene ?-? - '''Just Put a man and woman in a room and people will think that they are in a relationship - '''Ok just imagine if Yuuko was a man then would people make these assumptions? No probably not but even tho some people are open minded, the society we live in is 99% heteronormativity FTW wired, if a man compliments a woman then we like to assume that he has a thing for her? Maybe he is just admiring her and that's all to it. And we cannot assume that the program Stay Close To Me which Yuuri had been practicing for over an year was only meant for Yuuko's eyes because at 11.42 Yuuko was like hey is that you Yuuri? blah blah blah and then Yuuri was like You don't Mind if I skate now? So this whole conversation implies that Yuuri had no idea Yuuko would or would not be there, he was like hey I've been practicing my A off for one whole year imagining Victor so will ya watch, since you're my Bestie or a close childhood friend whom I feel totally laxed with! And after meeting the Nishigori family Yuuri states "A lot happened while I was away, for the most part I ignored it I focused on skating and nothing else..." So this statement can also mean that Yuuko which was his bestie good married, had kids etc etc but he wasn't there to support her like a best bud would. Yuuri actually had no time for friends, a social life, his life was all about skating...I guess he only had Victor, a dream which he could see but never Touch but then the most amazing thing happens and his Prince comes to rescue him on a Horse, it's so good, it's acually too good to be true, that Yuuri himself starts to doubt if it will last forever! So yeah I hope you take these points into consideration and remove this crush thingy. I'm not against Yuuri having a crush on Yuuko but it just doesn't make sense, like all I see is that they're close childhood besties and nothing else! (Lol whenever I look at Yuuko this song plays in my head: I was the one that turned you Gay, lol, (But then my mind says:Nope he was Born that way) okay XD but still ya knw right :)